A Whiskey Lullaby
by WonderfulAndTragic
Summary: What happens when you return home to find that some things have changed? Nothing can ever stay the same forever. But he didn't think anything would ever change. This is a Lucy/Ian three-shot. Enjoy!
1. Nothing can ever stay the same

_**So, I decided that I would write a three shot. It is based off the song "Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss, hence the title... haha. Anywho, hope you enjoy! Every review I get means a lot to me, so... Please review! (: **_

* * *

_ She put him out_

_ Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette_

_ She broke his heart_

_ He spent his whole life trying to forget_

*Ian's POV

I was finally getting home from Japan after a month of being away filming for an upcoming movie. I had called Lucy last night to tell her I would be home Friday, but I was really going to be home today, which was Wednesday. I wanted to surprise her and I knew this was the best way to do it. After being married to each other for a year, she knew me pretty well and this would be the only way I could surprise her. I quietly unlocked the front door and made my way inside. I heard laughing coming from our bedroom upstairs and a smile came to my face. I gently put a gift I had gotten her down at the bottom of the staircase and then slowly crept up the stairs and stopped at the bedroom door. I through the door open and yelled surprise. The thing is, the surprise was on me. Maybe I should have told her I was going to be home today to save me from all of this that just got thrown at me. What I saw before my eyes was Lucy in bed with another man. I slammed the door and ran down the stairs. She was right behind me. "Ian! I'm sorry!" she yelled at me from behind as I made my way out the front door. "Why? How could you do that to us? After all we've been through!" The tears were coming faster from my eyes, and hers as well. I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and yanked the door to my car open. I climbed inside and slammed the door and backed out of the drive. Lucy was in my rearview mirror screaming at me with tears streaming down her face. There was nothing I loved more in this world than her, and everything we had was just broken. Once you break trust, it's hard to get back. I never thought she would do something like this. It's funny, now that I think about it.

I had been driving for what felt like hours, but in reality it was only two. I realized I should just pull into a hotel and stay there for the night and cool off. I hoped that would work. I checked into a hotel and then made my way up to my room and set my things down on the bed. I decided I would go to the liquor store across the street and buy something to drink to help ease my mind. I walked out of my room and headed for the lobby before exiting the building and walking across the street. I went in and purchased three bottles of scotch, hoping that was enough. I went back to my room after the purchase and opened the first bottle. I downed it within an hour of having it opened. I soon fell asleep and woke up the next day and started on the second bottle. Daylight started to turn into darkness and I made my way down to the bar a block away from my hotel. I drank so much and was getting shoved around. There was no escaping what I felt for Lucy. I left the bar and walked out into a little alley way and then headed back to the hotel.

_ We watched him drink his pain away_

_ A little at a time_

_ But he never could get drunk enough_

_ To get her off his mind_

_ Until the night_

My days turned into months of not being with Lucy. The only thing that was different now was I was living in an apartment. My drinking had gotten worse and I had quit going into work to film. I hadn't tried to contact Lucy, but I knew that she was still going into work, considering she called every now and then to check on me. I wish that she would just give up. I'm not going to answer the phone. There was nothing she could do to convince me to come back to her. There were just some things that couldn't be repaired. I knew this could, but it would take a long while and it would be hard to trust again. I had become addicted to alcohol and I was getting sicker and sicker as the days went by. I knew my time was coming in the next few weeks if I didn't quit, but something inside told me it wouldn't matter if I was gone.

_ He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_ And finally drink away her memory_

_ Life is short, but this time it was bigger_

_ Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

It was two weeks since I started getting weaker and sicker. I could tell I didn't have much time left now. I could barely get out of bed, but I still managed to drink. My kidneys were shutting down and I knew what was going to happen. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen off my nightstand and wrote something on it. I laid it down beside my pillow and drank the rest of my scotch. I knew then I wasn't going to wake up tomorrow when I fell asleep tonight, but I was okay with that. I had accepted that.

_ We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_ With a note that said I'll love her til I die_

_ And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_ The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_


	2. Sometimes, they only get worse

The_ rumors flew_

_But nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years_

_She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

Lucy's POV

It had been a year since Ian had passed. I blamed myself every day for his tragic ending. I knew it was my entire fault and I could have prevented it. Why I let myself cheat on him, well, that is something I will never be able to answer. I have my theories, sometimes I just want to believe I was lonely, but I know that wasn't the entire truth to the matter. I had become addicted to drinking alcohol. It was the only thing that killed all the feelings of guilt I had. It was one thing that I could turn to and not have any remorse. It numbed me completely and I would drink to the point where my mind was shot. I visited his grave at least three times a week, each time a bottle of whiskey was in hand. I know it is sad, but it is something I rely on. I can't go a day without wanting it or needing it. Even going to his grave doesn't cure what I feel inside, but instead it makes everything worse. I don't know why I put myself through so much torture, but maybe its because I loved him so much and still do. When you love someone or something, its hard to let them go and you will turn to anything to get rid of the memories.

_She finally drank her pain away_

_A little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

_Until the night_

I was now to the point where I was in oblivion all the time. I could go out and dance with random men, but that face, his face, kept popping up everywhere I turned. There was no escaping him. There was no escaping this. I would bring a man home, but turn him away as soon as I walked in the door. I just couldn't do that. I had caused myself enough pain and misery and I didn't need to cause anymore. I was getting to the point to where I could barely function and I knew that was bad, but at this point in time, I didn't have a care in the world. No one was around for me; I only had myself. When you only have yourself, you soon realize that some things don't matter as much, as no one cares about what you do or how you live your life. My life had started on a downward spiral and there was no fixing it, it would just gradually get worse. I had accepted that.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drink away his memory_

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

I was now to the point I was so weak I could hardly move. I could tell I was shutting down more and more every day, but that didn't matter to me. I opened my bedside table drawer and looked inside for the picture of Ian and I. Once I found it, I pulled it out and stared at how happy we both looked in the photo. Neither of us had a care in the world, and we were happily married. We were on our honeymoon and it was probably to best time of my life. I held onto the photo as I fell asleep and I knew I wasn't going to wake up tomorrow, but I was perfectly okay with that.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_


	3. The End of what used to be

**So, this is the final and last chapter of this story. I hope that for the ones that read it, they enjoyed it. I know this chapter is short and kind of sucky-ish, but please just go with it. It might not make much sense, but I'm extremely tired and wanted to get this story completed before the night ended. So, here ya go!**

* * *

A lot can change in time, whether it's planned or it just happens. With Ian and Lucy, it just happened. Neither knew what was going to happen with the other. Their lives revolved around each other. Or so they thought. There was nothing the other could do to make anything better though. Sometimes, you just have to let go of the life you had and move on. But these two, they couldn't do that. They loved each other so much, they killed themselves over it. It's a sad thing, but for them, it helped them cope with the loss of the other. Before Ian came back from Japan, Lucy was going to surprise him, and he was going to surprise her by coming home early, but both of their plans had been changed in the blink of an eye. He came home at the wrong time, and she just happened to be doing something horrible at the time. Sometimes, the things we see, we hope they aren't real, but we know that they are and you can't get rid of the image. If only you could, then nothing would ever seem horrible. They were both now in a better place, together again. They found each other again, and started making more memories. They had forgiven the other and everything was mended. But if only they could have fixed things while both were still alive. Most would probably say that dying with a regret would be worse, but for Ian and Lucy, living with the regret was worse. They couldn't wait to leave the world, and when Lucy finally parted ways with the world below, she felt nothing but relief. This was their tragic end to a beautiful life they once had, but now they are living it together again… in heaven.


End file.
